This invention relates generally to worksurfaces and, in particular, to a mountable worksurface for a portable computer.
In today's society, there is an ever increasing burden upon individuals to be more productive. Both academically and professionally, individuals are required to accomplish a greater number of tasks in order to remain competitive. In response to this demand, it is not uncommon to witness people working at times which were heretofore spent in a leisurely fashion. In airport lobbies, parked vehicles, and all types of waiting rooms, people are often seen performing business or school related tasks. The work performed in these settings usually involves reading and/or writing particular documents of interest.
One tool which has become necessary, and often indispensable to both professionals and students alike, is the portable computer. Due to the ever decreasing size and increasing speed of the circuitry used in these computers, in conjunction with the advancement of rechargeable batteries which provide longer use times between chargings, the portable computer enables an individual to effectively use a computer in almost any location.
Most portable computers comprise a visual screen or monitor hingedly connected to the rear of a keyboard section. In operation, the computer is positioned on a substantially horizontal surface and the screen rotated away from the keyboard until the proper viewing angle is achieved. When not in use, or in transportation, the screen is rotated over the top of the keyboard and removably attached thereto by a clip, lever, or other form of attachment. Usually the computer weighs no more than ten pounds, and when in the closed position, resembles a slender rectangular box which is easily transported.
Due to their convenience and portability, those computers are used by a wide variety of individuals for a number of different purposes. They can be used to permit an individual to work, study, or simply for entertainment. Moreover, due to their compact nature, portable computers can be used in a variety of different environments.
One environment in which a portable computer is utilized is in a bus or train station, and most prevalently, an airport. In these situations many business people and students use their portable computers while they await their respective form of transportation. Additionally, portable computers can often be found in the vehicles of those whose business requires travel. Traveling salesmen, construction site supervisors, and a variety of other professionals rely upon the portable computer.
One problem routinely encountered by users of portable computers is the lack of adequate support given to the computer while it is in use. Whether one is sitting in an airport lobby or the driver's seat of a parked vehicle, use of a portable computer requires the individual to place the keyboard section upon one's legs. Using one's legs as support for a personal computer is unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. First, the computer is exposed, and when in public areas, is susceptible to damage caused by inadvertent contact with individuals or equipment. Also, when the computer is situated upon one's legs, the user must remain relatively still so as to maintain the stability or balance of the computer. Requiring the user to maintain relative stillness is both uncomfortable and may lead to muscle aches and injury. Furthermore, one is forced to maintain a static and often awkward position of one's arms and hands in order to type on the keyboard. Continued long term or repeated placement of one's hands and arms in this position can lead to discomfort and/or muscular damage to the forearms, wrists and hands.
Consequently, there exists a need for an adjustable worksurface which is removably mountable to an object, thereby permitting rigid support of a paper tablet, calculator, book or computer.